


Daddy Xiumin and Chen the Dinosaur

by natashagromadin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Humor, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Riding, Rough Sex, and the like, i love that shit you know, it's great tbh, needy!chen, sehun is jealous about xiumin's couch sex and angry that sehun hasn't fucked him like that, you know how I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: Haven't done an EXO fic in a while. This one has been sitting in my files and I figure I should post it to break up some of the got7 fics. I will be posting the genderfluid Jinyoung one after this I think. Anyway, I just really love Xiuchen so that's why this was made. As always I didn't come up with a title until I was just about to post this that's why it's shit. Kudos and comments are... well you know the rest. ENJOY!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't done an EXO fic in a while. This one has been sitting in my files and I figure I should post it to break up some of the got7 fics. I will be posting the genderfluid Jinyoung one after this I think. Anyway, I just really love Xiuchen so that's why this was made. As always I didn't come up with a title until I was just about to post this that's why it's shit. Kudos and comments are... well you know the rest. ENJOY!

Xiumin decided that tonight was a night for rest. The band had been working so hard toward their recent comeback and now that it was through, they actually had a chance for relaxation. Most of the boys were in their rooms or out at dinner for celebration, but Xiumin preferred a night in with some junk food and bad television. Chen was there too. They sat in silence stuffing their faces with popcorn and soda, eyes remained glued to the screen, well, Xiumin’s were. 

Chen had other ideas. Apparently the program they were watching was too boring for the exuberant boy. He stared at Xiumin until the boy noticed and drew his eyes to the right. He looked up and down at him knowing that this innocent gaze was not to be toiled with, but perhaps he was thinking badly of his little Chen. 

“What?” He asked blankly. Chen smiled with his sparkling eyes and gave Xiumin a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth. Xiumin smiled at the younger boy who nuzzled into Xiumin’s shoulder and looked up through his hair. 

“I love you Xiu.” He told him kissing him again this time a little longer. Xiumin groaned a little in his throat. Chen pulled away and bit his own lip innocently. Chen went back this time and made the kiss deeper and licked his way into Xiumin’s mouth. Xiumin, despite the taste and pleasure of Chen, pushed lightly on his chest. Chen pouted.

“But, I want you.” His beady eyes glittered. Xiumin looked defeated. Chen ghosted his fingers over Xiumin’s lips who leaned into the soft pad of Chen’s thumb.

 

“I know I do too, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun are still here and so are Kai and D.O.” Chen giggled and straddled a very surprised Xiumin. Chen was obviously hard, his bulge showing through his boxer shorts. Xiumin couldn’t breathe.

“They’re probably fucking each other.” Xiumin knew this was likely. Chen ground down on Xiumin’s growing erection. 

“But, what about the other gu- “Xiumin was beginning to sweat as Chen connected his lips with his cutting him off. Xiumin was sweating. He felt so flustered, like a middle school boy encountering his first crush. Chen pulled back, mouth agape.

“I don’t care. I just want to fuck you.” Chen replied as he got down on his knees in front of Xiumin. Who reluctantly lifted his hips so Chen could remove his sweatpants. 

“We just got finished fucking in the shower less that thirty minutes ago. You said you wanted to relax.” Xiumin knew his argument wasn’t going to work against the libido of his younger boyfriend.

“I just can’t keep my hands off you.” Chen said grabbing Xiumin’s cock which was betraying him. Xiumin rested his head against the couch while looking down at his boyfriend wrapping his beautiful lips around the tip of his cock. He took him in slowly inch by inch. Xiumin moaned when he felt his dick hit the back of Chen’s throat. He tossed his head back when Chen pulled off and sucked viciously at the head. 

“God, baby. Your mouth feels so good. I don’t think I’ll last long.” He said pulling at Chen’s hair. The younger moaned and pulled off.

“Oh please fuck me Xiu. I need it. I need you so bad. Please.” He moaned rolling his head against Xiumin’s thigh. Xiumin lifted him off the floor and pulled him onto his lap and ripped, yes ripped, off Chen’s boxers. Fuck it, Xiumin thought, two can definitely play at this game.

“You want me to fuck you yeah? I just gave it to you in the shower. I fucked you nice and hard how you like and that wasn’t enough huh?” Chen was stunned at his boyfriend’s strength and dirty talk. He couldn’t give a reply. 

“I-“ He started, but was quickly taken aback by Xiumin entering him. He gasped.

“You’re such a slut that your boy pussy is still all loose and open,” He began thrusting deep inside of Chen who couldn’t comprehend how things had escalated so quickly. Xiumin pounding inside of him. Chen’s fingers dug into Xiu’s shoulders causing blood blisters to show up in the shape of thin crescents.

“Oh fuck. Sh-i-t.” Chen breathed out. His words coming in gasps against Xiumin’s shoulder. Xiumin smiled. The little shit was going to get what he had asked for. Chen thrusted down against Xiumin who drove his cock deep inside of him, making Chen regret trying to match Xiumin’s pace. 

“This is what you wanted right? Such a whore for my cock you can’t even stop fucking me for a half hour. Your little pussy is so desperate for it.” Chen whimpered. 

“Yes, I’m a slut. Your little slut. Oh fuuuuck…” he trailed off as Xiumin kept fucking into him. 

“Are you gonna come for me?” Chen was breathless as he shook his head frantically. 

“Yes. Fuck, I love your cock inside of me Xiu. Feels so good fucking my pussy.” Chen moaned loudly. Sweat highlighted his face. Chen’s brows furrowed.

“Then come, Chen. Come for me.” Chen spilled all of Xiumin’s stomach. Cum actually hitting his chin. Chen’s abs shook and his legs ached as if they were filled with sand. Xiumin fucked into him until he came. Chen was breathless.

“That was really hot.” Chen smiled before licking the cum off of Xiumin’s chin. He smiled and pecked Xiu on the lips letting him taste his cum. 

“Sorry about your boxers.” Chen laughed.

“It’s okay. I still love you.” He kissed Xiumin one last time before pulling out and wiping the cum off of Xiumin’s chest.

“I love you too.” He hummed as Chen glided the torn boxers across his chest to clean up.

“Hey guys we’re ho-OH GOD!” Suho’s bright smile faded quickly at the sight of a naked Chen on top of a half-naked Xiumin. Both boys cheeks burned red. The leader, doing his job, guided the boys just making their way into the house back outside. Lay’s eyes were wide and Sehun just looked confused.

“What the hell?” He inquired. 

“Nothing to see here. Just go back outside,” He attempted to shield Lay’s horrified glance, but to no avail. “Tell us when you’re finished up!!!” Suho yelled to them enthusiastically, trying to cover the shock in his voice. The door closed and the living room was silent save for the t.v. Both Xiumin and Chen looked at one another still red in the cheeks. They burst out laughing. Chen walked to their shared room, shaking his head, to grab a fresh pair of boxers. Xiumin pulled up his sweats and met Chen in the hallway. 

“That was interesting.” Xiumin smiled at Chen’s remark. 

“You could say that…” He Responded. He cupped his boy’s face and kissed him lightly. They smiled and kissed again. A knock at the door sounded. Making the boys grow red again.

“Let’s let them in before they throw a fit.” Chen nodded and followed his boyfriend to the door. 

 

Meanwhile outside…

Lay, Sehun, and Suho stood in silence waiting for Chen or Xiumin or both to come to the door. Crickets chirped loudly and the frogs made a deafening song in the trees. Lay kicked at the rocks on the pathway and sighed. Sehun looked up at the sky questionably.

“Hey Suho?” He asked tentatively. Both Lay and Suho looked at the furrowed face of Exo’s youngest. Sehun crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah?” He responded not sure what he was going to ask. 

“Why don’t you fuck me on the couch like that?” Lay chortled at the question. Sehun looked angrily at him and met the back of his hand to Lay’s arm. 

“Ouch!!! Suho, Sehun hit me!!!” He responded childishly pointing at the culprit who had the widest shit eating grin on his face. Suho laughed before responding weakly,

“Play nice.” Sehun’s nostrils flared as Lay stuck his tongue out at him. Sehun rolled his eyes,

“Whatever.”


End file.
